Digital imaging devices and digital imaging processes have gained wide acceptance in professional and consumer use. Digital representations of images may be easily communicated, stored, manipulated, etc. Digital information of images may be processed by various devices, such as image capture devices, or other devices, such as computers, after the images have been captured. Furthermore, the types of images which may be processed are varied and may include photographs, still images from videos, and so on. Some types of image processing may attempt to locate objects of interest in an image. For example, some image processing may attempt to locate human faces in an image. Processes of detecting objects (e.g., faces) may be useful for user interfaces, the scanning of image databases, teleconferencing, and additional electronic processing of images. However, some face-detection processes utilize relatively significant hardware resources and/or processing time to process images which may be unsuitable for some applications.